Do Kyungsoo
by eunhye048
Summary: "Pokoknya nggak enak deh jadi orang idiot" begitulah menurut Do Kyungsoo. Terlahir idiot tidak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk menjadi sukses. Menjadi atlet taekwondo, main vocalist boyband tersukses di Korea, ikut perang di Korea Utara, lika liku cinta sejati dan menjadi salah satu orang terpenting di muka bumi ini. Do Kyungsoo merupakan contoh "anak idiot" tersukses yang pernah ada


Do Kyungsoo

Title : Do Kyungsoo

Author : Choi Eun Hye

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Yoonhee (OC)

Genre : Comedy, Romance (little bit)

Length: Chapter

Rating : PG-13

Desclimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel karya Winston Groom, Forrest Gump. Sorry for typo(s) . Enjoy reading ^_^

"_Pokoknya nggak enak deh jadi orang idiot" _begitulah menurut Do Kyungsoo. Terlahir idiot tidak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk menjadi sukses. Menjadi atlet taekwondo, _main vocalist_ boyband tersukses di Korea, ikut perang di Korea Utara, lika liku cinta sejati dan menjadi salah satu orang terpenting di muka bumi ini. Do Kyungsoo merupakan contoh "anak idiot" tersukses yang pernah ada. Dan akhir kisah yang tak terduga…

~ Do Kyungsoo ~

Pokoknya nggak enak deh jadi orang idiot. Semua orang ketawa, marah, meledek dan suka seenaknya sama kita. Padahal seharusnya bisa lebih ramah dan baik sama orang cacat tapi pada kenyataannya nggak semua orang begitu.

Aku memang terlahir idiot. IQ-ku hanya sekitar 80 yang memang memenuhi syarat sebagai anak idiot. Tapi banyak yang bilang aku moron, orang yang lebih idiot dibanding orang idiot. Memang sih aku rada lamban, tapi aku rasa aku jauh lebih cerdas dari yang orang kira. Misalnya aku cukup punya daya ingat yang kuat dan aku juga cukup pintar dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan uang. Nih aku ceritain pengalamanku.

Waktu itu aku lagi nganterin kimchi pesanan buatan eomma. Setelah sampai di rumah orang itu, dia menyerahkan uang 10.000 Won "Ini uangnya sudah aku lebihkan 2000 Won untuk jasamu" lalu aku bilang "Maaf, tapi bisakah anda lebihkan 1000 Won lagi?" Orang itu bilang "Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, aku tahu kimchi buatan ibumu sangat enak tapi kurasa itu terlalu mahal" kemudian orang itu meyerahkan permen _lollypop_- kesukaanku "Ambilah, anggap saja ini 1000 Won" dan aku hanya bisa membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pulang kerumah dan aku merasa banget kayak orang idiot.

Ngerti kan apa yang kumaksud?

Waktu aku lahir awalnya aku mau dikasih nama pembawa acara yang sangat terkenal, Yoo Jae Seok. Eomma ngefans banget sama dia karena katanya pembawa acara itu tampan sekali melebihi appaku. Setelah berdebat dengan appa- kata eommaku lagi, akhirnya aku dikasih nama Kyungsoo. Kyung itu untuk cemerlang dan Soo itu artinya keunggulan- kalau tidak salah (tapi kayaknya benar karena aku punya daya ingat yang baik). Mungkin eomma dan appa berharap kalau anak lelakinya ini bisa menjadi laki-laki yang unggul dan cemerlang (menurut pemikiranku aja sih).

Eommaku itu orang yang baik, semua orang bilang begitu. Appaku meninggalkan aku dan eomma saat aku berumur 3 tahun jadi aku nggak terlalu ingat sama dia. Yang aku ingat nama appaku Do Jungsoo, dia punya mata besar tidak seperti orang korea kebanyakan yang kata eomma sangat tampan mirip denganku. Walaupun tidak setampan Yoo Jae Seok itu.

Appaku adalah seorang veteran perang. Suatu hari appaku ditugaskan ke Korea Utara dan suatu malam, _camp _appaku dilempari bom oleh tentara Korea Utara pada saat tentara Korea Selatan sedang asyik-asyiknya tidur. Aku pernah mendengarnya dari tetangga-tetanggaku, mereka bilang tidak ada tentara Korea Selatan yang selamat dari kejadian itu.

Eommaku dapat uang pensiun yang cukup banyak dari pemerintah atas jasa appaku itu dan berkat uang pensiunan appa, eomma membuka usaha catering jadi bisa dibilang hidup kita cukup lumayan. Waktu aku kecil, aku nggak boleh main keluar rumah sama eomma soalnya aku sering diganggu sama anak-anak lain seusiaku dan akhirnya aku cuman diam dirumah sambil nonton drama bareng eomma.

Sebetulnya dulu aku boleh main keluar tapi gara-gara ada suatu kejadian yang membuat eomma _paranoid _dan akhirnya aku nggak boleh main keluar lagi. Waktu aku main di taman dekat rumah ada segerombolan anak yang bermain sepeda dan aku coba main sama mereka tapi entah mengapa aku malah dilemparin batu sama mereka. Rumahku juga pernah kena terror tulisan merah gitu, serem banget deh. Tulisannya kalau aku tidak salah ingat "HEI ANAK IDIOT JANGAN PERNAH MAIN SAMA KITA LAGI!"

~ Do Kyungsoo ~

Eommaku pernah berinisiatif kalau menyekolahkanku di sekolah biasa. Tapi aku hanya bisa bertahan sampai naik kelas dua, kata gurunya aku nggak cocok kalau digabung dengan anak lain. Terkadang aku suka heran dengan metode belajar di sekolah biasa itu. Kita disuruh nyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas, belajar abjad seperti anak TK dan lebih parahnya lagi kita disuruh belajar bahasa inggris hampir setiap hari! Memangnya kita ini orang bule?! Ayolah kita ini anak pribumi, asli korea. Untuk apa kita belajar bahasa asing sedangkan bahasa sehari-hari saja masih belum lancar.

Pernah ya suatu kali aku diusir keluar kelas gara-gara aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan . Dia nanya namaku pakai bahasa inggris dan aku hanya bisa cengar-cengir aja didepan kelas dan itu membuat Ms. Jung marah dan mengataiku anak idiot dan semejak itu teman-temanku mengataiku anak idiot. Dan yah sudah pasti nggak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak idiot ini kecuali Kim Yoonhee, paling tidak dia satu-satunya anak perempuan dikelasku yang nggak kabur kalau lihat aku dan mulai saat itu aku dan Yoohee berteman (menurut pemikiranku aja sih).

Di semester berikutnya aku pindah ke sekolah yang benar-benar aneh. Disana hanya ada anak-anak sepataran atau lebih tua daripada aku yang tingkah lakunya seperti bocah umur 5 tahun! Aku punya pikiran kalau sekolah ini adalah tempat dimana orang-orang terbelakang dikumpulan dalam satu tempat dan aku heran kenapa eomma menyekolahkanku di sekolah ini. Mungkin karena aku anak idiot tapi _please_ jangan anggap aku terbelakang karena aku nggak kayak gitu.

Aku sekolah di sekolah itu lumayan lama, sekitar 6 tahun. Sebenarnya aku cukup merasa nyaman disana soalnya kita boleh melakukan apa yang kita melukis, berkebun, menari dan lain-lain dan yang paling aku suka adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris disekolah ini sangaaaat menyenangkan. Nggak ada lagi guru-guru yang teriak-teriak saat anak muridnya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama dalam bahasa inggris dan mengatainya idiot (kalaupun ada pasti guru itu langsung dipecat. _Wong_ sekolah ini isinya anak idiot semua).

Guru bahasa inggrisku namanya Mr. Wu katanya dia orang China- Kanada jadi bahasa inggrisnya fasih sekali. Aku heran kenapa dia jauh-jauh ke Korea hanya untuk mengajar di sekolah luar biasa ini. Memangnya di Negaranya tidak ada lapangan kerja lagi?

selalu memberiku nilai A+ disetiap bilang aku sangat berbakat di pelajaran bahasa inggris dan dia bilang suatu hari nanti aku bisa menjadi Sekjen PBB atau Presiden Korea. Song _seongsaenim_ juga selalu memberiku nilai A+ di pelajaran matematika. Dia bilang aku sangat berbakat di pelajaran matematika dan dia juga bilang suatu hari nanti aku bisa bekerja di NASA atau jadi _the next Albert Einstein._Dia juga pernah bilang kalau sebetulnya aku ini tidak idiot hanya saja anak berkebutuhan khusus ingat ya **HANYA BERKEBUTUHAN KHUSUS.**

~Do Kyungsoo~

Waktu aku berumur 14 tahun aku mengalami kejadian aneh. Suaraku jadi seperti orang terkena radang tenggorokan, serak dan juga agak berat. Kata eomma itu wajar karena hal yang aku alami adalah proses menuju kedewasaan tapi aku heran, biasanya kan orang dewasa tinggi dan besar tapi kenapa tubuhku sama seperti anak usia 10 tahun? Kecil dan tidak terlalu tinggi.

Suatu hari aku main ditaman dekat rumah. Biasanya aku main sendiri sambil meniru gerakan-gerakan atlet taekwondo di TV. Eommaku memang tidak tahu kalau aku sering latihan taekwondo sendirian. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa aku harus bisa bela diri terlebih lagi aku kan sering di _bully _oleh teman-temanku. Nah sore itu ada seseorang mendatangiku dan bertanya aku pegang sabuk apa. Saatitu aku bingung dan orang itu tanya aku apa aku pernah ikut taekwondo terus aku bilang tidak dan orang itu tanya aku lagi kenapa aku bisa hafal jurus-jurus tingkat tinggi terus aku jawab karena aku sering menonton di tv. Orang itu cuman manggut-manggut dan setelah tahu namaku dia langsung pergi.

3 hari setelah itu, eomma datang bersama orang yang pernah aku temui ditaman dekat rumahku itu yang aku ketahui namanya Choi Siwon, tapi aku panggil dia Choi tinggi, pakaiannya rapih dan juga tampan seperti aktor-aktor di drama TV. Mereka, Choi Sabeum-nim dan seorang lagi suruhannya membawa barang-barangku dari sekolah dan setelah itu aku disuruh pamit pada guru-guru disekolah. Saat aku pamit ke , dia ngasih aku pin lambang PBB dan kamus lengkap bahasa inggris "Negara kita tidak akan menyia-nyiakan anak cerdas sepertimu nak. Kau akan menjadi penerus Ban Ki Moon nantinya" Dia ngasih aku pin itu sambil nangis.

Sekitar hampir 2 jam dimobil, aku baru tahu kalau orang yang aku temui ditaman waktu itu, Choi Siwon sabeum-nim adalah atlet taekwondo korea yang selama ini sering aku lihat di TV yang selaluuuuu terlihat keren. Aku dibawa ke _highschool_ di Seoul dan untuk pertama kalinya aku pergi ke Seoul. Sayang sekali eomma tidak bisa ikut.

~ Do Kyungsoo ~

"Itu namanya Namsan Tower" ujar Choi Sabeum-nim sambil tersenyum "Kau belum pernah ke Seoul ya?" Aku hanya bisa mengangguk "Mulai sekarang kau bisa pergi kesana kapanpun kau mau. Tapi asalkan jadwalmu tidak padat" ucapnya lagi. Gila! Rasanya aku hampir mati kegirangan waktu Choi Sabeum-nim bilang aku bisa kesana kapanpun aku mau.

Aigoo ^O^

Sesampainya di _highschool_, Choi sabeum-nim menyuruh suruhannya, Tao membawaku ke asrama yang akan kutinggali tiga tahun kedepan. Perjalanan menuju gerbang _highschool_ ke asrama cukup jauh sekitar 10 menit jalan kaki. Selama itulah Tao bercerita tentang dirinya. Ternyata dia itu orang China (satu hal yang akhirnya aku tahu kalau di Korea ternyata banyak orang China). Tao itu mantan atlet wushu di negaranya. Selain itu dia bisa banyak jenis bela diri seperti karate, taekwondo dan judo. Gila, menurutku dia itu serem banget kayak preman. Dia bilang 10 tahun lalu dia mulai mengajar di klub atlet wushu nasional.

Aku juga cerita tentang kehidupanku. Waktu aku cerita kalau aku itu anak idiot, dia nggak percaya karena katanya aku terlihat seperti anak normal pada umumnya. Terus Tao bilang di _highschool_ ini nggak peduli ada anak idiot, cacat, atau apapun namanya murid-murid di sekolah ini semuanya sama dan ini membuatku lega (walaupun aku nggak ngerti apa yang Tao omongin).

Akhirnya aku dan Tao sampai di kamar asrama yang akan aku tinggali. Tao bilang barang-barangku sudah ada di dalam kamar jadi aku nggak perlu repot-repot menggotong semua barangku. Sebelum dia pergi, dia bilang aku harus panggil dia Tao hyung. Aku manggut-manggut aja dan setelah itu dia pergi.

Kamarku itu gelap banget. Kata Tao hyung itu karena sudah jam 10 malam lampu disetiap kamar asrama harus dimatikan (mungkin supaya nggak mahal bayar listriknya). Kamarku cukup besar, ada tiga ranjang tingkat, kulkas, meja belajar, tv dan sofa disudut ruangan. Selain itu aku nggak lihat apa-apa lagi dan setelah itu aku langsung naik ke ranjang yang sudah ada namaku di _headboard_ ranjang. Saat akan tidur, tiba-tiba ada suara memanggilku ''Hei kaukah Kyungsoo anak baru itu ?'' aku mengangguk dan bilang ''Maaf kalau aku mengganggu malam-malam'' dan orang itu diam saja. Aku masih menunggu jawaban orang yang tidur dibawah ranjangku ini. ''Namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin. Di ranjang depan ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung dan disebelah ranjang mereka ada Suho hyung dan Sehun. Kau bisa melihat mereka besok pagi" ucapnya "Oh begitu.. oh iya Jongin aku Kyungsoo salam kenal" jawabku. Hening tidak ada jawaban mungkin Jongin sudah tidur.

~Do Kyungsoo~


End file.
